I Turn to You (song)
|previous = "What a Girl Wants" |next = "So Emotional" }} "I Turn to You" is the third single from Christina Aguilera's self-titled debut album, Christina Aguilera. The song is cover from All-4-One. The song was released as the official third single on March 30, 2000. The song went to number 3 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming the only single from the album to not go to number one. The song has been certified gold in many countries. A Spanish version of the song entitled "Por Siempre Tú" was recorded and also released as a single, eventually being included on her first Spanish album, Mi Reflejo. Background After signing a record deal with RCA Records, Christina Aguilera started working on songs from her debut album, set to be released in January 1999. Ron Fair was the album's executive producer and according to him, "She was very much a raw talent, so building a collection of songs that would become her first album was a time-consuming process. We wanted to find the ones that could knock the door down and put her up there." Famous songwriter Diane Warren was hired to write material for the album, eventually writing "Somebody's Somebody" and suggested that "I Turn to You" would be perfect for her voice. Eventually, Aguilera recorded "I Turn to You" and included it on her self-titled debut album, and the song was chosen as the album's third single. It was sent to U.S. radio on March 30, 2000, while its CD single was released on June 13, 2000. Music Video The music video for "I Turn to You" was shot from February 26 to February 28 was directed by Joseph Kahn. According to Aguilera, "This video is a little different than my other videos ... I'm pretty much on a stage just belting my heart out. And the whole city that I'm singing out to, and I'm narrating different events that are going on in this city are in-sync with me." Production was finished on March 26, 2000, and it premiered on April 3, 2000, during the MTV'S Making the Video and made it world premiere on MTV's Total Request Live on April 10, 2000. The video's storyline follows a young woman getting into an accident, after arguing with her mother. Later, her mother is seen worriedly waiting for word on where she is at the late hour. The video ends with the girl being given the support she needs by her mother. Christina is seen singing in front of a microphone before walking in the rain with an umbrella, and on a rooftop. The rooftop scene was shot in front of a green screen, not in a real rooftop, as seen on the making of. The Celebrity Cafe listed it at number 5 on their "Top 10 Christina Aguilera music videos" list. Spanish version In 1999, Aguilera began recording her first Spanish album in Miami with Cuban-American producer Rudy Pérez. He composed Spanish versions of five songs from Aguilera's debut album, including "I Turn to You", which became "Por Siempre Tu". "Por Siempre Tu" was written and produced by Pérez among the former producer of the song, Guy Roche. Diane Warren and Ron Fair executively produced the track, while Aguilera, Pérez and Wendy Pendersen provided background vocals. Pérez stated that Aguilera did not know any Spanish while recording; he remedied the problem by phonetically writing out lyrics and included a system that allowed Aguilera to pronounce the "r's" in the songs. Music video A music video for the song was directed by Joseph Kahn, who also directed the video for "I Turn to You". The scenes were the same as the English version, while also featuring Christina singing the Spanish version in front of a microphone and on a rooftop.51 Aguilera performed the Spanish version on the "Caracas Pop Festival" in 2001 as well as on her Mi Reflejo Tour. Lyrics I Turn to You Por Siempre Tú Category:Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Christina Aguilera Category:1999